


Roll out, Meltdown Recovery Squad Alpha!

by candylestrade



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Gen, So is Donnie, TCE/STERS THIS FIC IS NOT FOR YOU literally go so far away from me i cant stand you, TURTLE SCRITCHES, leo and mikey are mentioned but not present, raph had a meltdown and his bros were like Oh Shit time to help, raphael is autistic, this evening has been stressful and i wanted to write some fluff, this is short but i think its nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candylestrade/pseuds/candylestrade
Summary: Raph has had a very, very bad day.Thankfully, everyone knows a movie night fixes everything.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	Roll out, Meltdown Recovery Squad Alpha!

**Author's Note:**

> rise fans have had one HELL of a day on twitter dot com. have some sweet raph and donnie content to relax

It’s Raph’s evening. Raph likes to take his evenings to himself, wrapped in a soft blanket and watching a Jupiter Jim movie. Everything can be stressful, when you’re the team leader. Keeping yourself composed is hard.

Especially if he’s had a meltdown that day.

It was very unintentional; Leo had been shouting with Mikey about some goofy joke, and they had gotten too loud, and every single noise rang through Raph’s mind like a bell. He’d tried so, so hard to keep it together, but eventually he had sunk to the ground, hands pressed over his ears and crying heavily. It had taken Donnie about an hour to get him to calm down, pulling all the blankets and cushions and piling them around his older brother, and placing his favourite teddy bears carefully into his arms.

So, this evening was for Raph. Splinter had helped him take a bath earlier, which he often did when Raph had a meltdown, and it had certainly calmed him down. Mikey and Leo had gone out to collect a pizza from Hueso’s, and Donnie was sitting nearby in the TV room tinkering with his phone. He glanced over at him, and offered a small smile.

“You okay, Raph?” Donnie asked. Raph nodded slightly, smiling back at him.

“‘M fine. Thanks for this, Don.” He buried further into his blanket pile, rubbing the soft material against his face. “Today was bad.”

Donnie’s face softened, and he got up and sat next to Raph. “Are hugs okay now, or still no?” 

“Hugs are a definite yes. Especially a Donnie hug.” Raph laughed, and Donnie put his arms around his shoulders and gave him a quick squeeze, before backing off a little. 

“You want a different movie? You’re looking kind of tired, big man.” Donnie brought his hand up to the back of Raph’s head, scritching him gently. Raph shut his eyes, finally relaxing, and sighed.

“Nah, just want to sit here for a bit ‘til the others get back with the pizza. Thanks, Donnie.” He leant back into his brother's hand, concentrating on his breathing. He distantly heard his brother's footsteps as they returned with the food, deliberately using hushed voices so as not to overwhelm him again. He smiled, as Donnie leant onto him and continued scratching.

Days when he had meltdowns were the worst, but knowing his family was always there to help him? That made them much, much better.


End file.
